The Regular Romance
by TheRegularWriter
Summary: This is the story about Mordecai and Margaret's relationship, since when they met each other in high school. ( NOTE: I'm posting this again for some reasons.. :I )
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **** _I'm updating the story a little bit since there was some mistakes of writing. :/ Just now I noticed these mistakes. But didn't let me edit the chapters, so I wanted to write them all over again._**

**CHAPTER 1**

_It was the first day of the last year in high school. Mordecai and Rigby were going to the classroom. Rigby was complaining about the year._

_"Dude, this year will suck! We will have to do a lot of exams!" Rigby complained._

_"Ugh, when will he shut up?" Mordecai thought._

_But then, he wasn't paying attention to Rigby because he saw something. Mordecai saw a girl. Well, a bird also, but she was red. She had a long and straight hair. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. She was reading a book._

_Rigby noticed Mordecai was focused on something._

_"Uh... dude?"_

_"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Mordecai said, still focused on the girl._

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_Rigby then noticed that his friend was looking at the girl._

_"Oh, I see..."_

_"W-What?" Mordecai asked, nervously._

_"You like her, huh?" Rigby winked._

_"NO, I DON'T LIKE HER!" Mordecai yelled at Rigby, embarassed._

_"Oooooohhhh! Mordo's in love! Mordo's in love!"_

_Mordecai punched Rigby._

_"OUCH!"_

_The girl looked at Mordecai, and he got nervous. She smiled at him._

_"Dude, go talk to her!" Rigby said._

_"No! I can't do this!" Mordecai said, embarassed._

_"Of course you can!"_

_Rigby grabs Mordecai's arm and they walk to talk with the girl._

_"Dude, please... Don't this..."_

_"Dude, just chill! It's not that difficult!" Rigby said, trying to calm Mordecai down._

_"Hey there." Rigby said to the girl._

_"Hi!" she said, happily._

_"Wow, her voice is beautiful.." Mordecai thought._

_"I'm Rigby, and this is Mordecai."_

_"Nice to meet you, guys. My name is Margaret." the girl said._

_"Em... huh... Nice to meet you, Margaret.." Mordecai said, nervously._

_Then, there was silence. But Margaret said: "Well, I have to go now. See ya!"_

_"Bye.." Mordecai said._

_She leaves and go to her classroom. Mordecai stares at her for a while. Then, the school's alarm signal rang, so they had to go to the classroom too._

_"Oh great!" Rigby said, sarcastically._

_Then, they run to the classroom. When they got into it, Mordecai got surprised. He saw Margaret talking to her friend._

_"She's in the same classroom as mine.. Woah.." he thought._

_Margaret noticed him and she gave him a hi._

_"Lucky, huh?" Rigby asked, since he noticed Margaret there._

_"Shut up..." Mordecai said, kinda mad, but still embarassed._

_So, the science class started. The teacher was talking about worms and how people use them._

_"The worms are used in McDonald's to make the burgers..." the teacher said._

_"EEEEWWW!" the girls yelled, disgusted._

_Mordecai was too bored. He was almost sleeping because he wasn't liking the class. But then, he looked at Margaret, that was paying attention to the teacher._

_"She's so beautiful..." he thought, while staring at her._

_Margaret then looked at Mordecai. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They were looking at each other until the teacher noticed they weren't paying attention to the class._

_"MORDECAI! MARGARET!"_

_"Uh... sorry teacher.." Mordecai said, nervously._

_"Sorry.." Margaret said._

_Then, the teacher made fun of them: "Well... now the name 'love birds' makes a lot of sense." And so, the other students also made fun of Mordecai and Margaret: "Ooooooohhh, busted!"_

_Mordecai and Margaret felt really embarassed. They didn't talk anything because they were too nervous._

* * *

_The lunch time finally started. Mordecai was sitting with Margaret and Rigby. He was regretful after embarassing Margaret in the science class._

_"I'm sorry for what happened before, Margaret..."_

_"It's okay.." Margaret said._

_"I feel guilty after embarassing you.."_

_"It's okay, Mordecai." she said. "You didn't embarass me. Sometimes teachers make fun of people who aren't in love, you know?"_

_"Yeah.. I know.." Mordecai said._

_Rigby wanted Mordecai and Margaret to talk alone, so maybe they could know each other better. So, he said: "I'm gonna get some chocolate cake for dessert. I'll be right back". He left, and Mordecai and Margaret were finally alone. There was silence. Then, Margaret tries to talk about something: "So..."_

_"So..." Mordecai said._

_"Um... have I ever said you're sorta... cute?" Margaret said, while looking away._

_"R-Really?" Mordecai asked, embarassed._

_"Yeah." Margaret said and smiled at him._

_Again, there was silence. But then, Margaret asked: "Um... just asking.. Why do you get nervous when I talk to you?"_

_"Uh..." Mordecai said. He didn't know what to say because he was too nervous to tell Margaret that he likes her. "Well.." he said, after a while. "I'm kinda nervous around girls, ya know?.."_

_"Okay.." Margaret said._

_Silence again. After a while, Mordecai asks: "Um, wanna talk about something?"_

_"Uh, sure." Margaret said._

_"Well... What are your hobbies?"_

_"I like playing videogames, specially games like GTA or Super Mario Bros, listen to rock music, specially the Led Zeppelin's and The Ramones' ones and sometimes I listen to jazz music, and my favorite jazz artist is Louis Armstrong." Margaret said._

_"Woah, she likes the same stuff I like to do!" Mordecai thought, really surprised._

_"What about you? What are your hobbies?"_

_"Uh, what a coincidence! I like the same stuff you do!" Mordecai said._

_"That's cool!"_

_Then, they started talking about the stuff they like. They were finally becoming good friends. But Mordecai still didn't tell Margaret about his feelings for her. Could he do it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_After a long time, the senior prom was in a few days. Everyone had a pair in the prom, but Mordecai didn't. He was too afraid to ask Margaret to go dance with him. Well, Rigby was also alone. Eileen, that was Margaret's best friend, asked him to go with her to the prom, but he declined. Rigby wanted to eat the whole pizza in the prom._

_Rigby wanted to know if Mordecai asked Margaret to be his partner: "Dude, did you ask Margaret to dance with you in the prom?"_

_"No..." Mordecai answered, sadly._

_"Dude, make your move or... FRIEND ZONE!"_

_"I know but... it's not that easy!" Mordecai said, a little angry._

_"Man, the senior prom is in a few days! If you don't make your move... FRIEND ZONE!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Mordecai yelled. "Friend Zone does NOT exist!"_

_"Whatever! I'm just warning you, dude! She'll never know your feelings about her if you don't do something!"_

_"Ugh..." he sighed. "Fine..."_

_So, in the lunch time, Mordecai went to ask Margaret do dance with him in the prom._

_"Just do it, dude.." he thought to himself. So, he finally found Margaret: "Hey Margaret!"_

_"Hi!" she said, happily._

_"So.. what's up?"_

_"I'm fine. What about you?" Margaret asked._

_"I'm fine too..."_

_There was silence. Mordecai was really nervous to do it. Finally, he said: "Um.. there's something I want to ask you..."_

_"What's it?" Margaret asked._

_Mordecai was trying to ask, but he couldn't. He was too shy and nervous to finally do something. Then, he sees Rigby, that's in a corner. The raccoon showed him a paper, and it said: "MAKE YOUR MOVE OR... FRIEND ZONE!"_

_"Uh... Mordecai?" Margaret asked, feeling a little confused, because she noticed how Mordecai was nervous._

_"M-Margaret... I want to know if you want to... huh..." silence again, but then he continued the question: "D-Do you want to dance with me in the senior prom? I-I mean, as friends?"_

_Margaret was in silence. She was kinda surprised, because she never thought Mordecai was inviting her to dance with him. After a while, she finally said: "Uh, sure, why not?"_

_"R-Really?.." Mordecai asked, surprised that Margaret actually said "yes"._

_"Yeah." She said, smiling. "Well, I'll go find Eileen. Bye!"_

_"See ya.."_

_While Margaret was leaving, Mordecai was celebrating._

_"YES! I FINALLY DID IT!" he whispered._


	3. Chapter 3

_It was finally the senior prom day. Mordecai was really nervous because he wanted to make his move._

_"Oh man... How am I going to do this?" He thought to himself._

_"HEY DUDE!" Someone said._

_It was Rigby. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and black shoes. He was also using a hat that says "Pizza King"._

_"Oh no..." Mordecai said, while facepalming. "Please, tell me this is NOT happening!"_

_"What?" Rigby asked._

_"Dude, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! This is NOT a Pizza Party!"_

_"But it's still a party, dude!" Rigby said, while crossing his arms._

_"... Ugh... just don't embarass me." Mordecai said, annoyed._

_"Hey Mordecai!" Margaret said._

_Margaret was wearing a pink dress and black shoes. Mordecai started staring at her._

_"H-Hey Margaret..."_

_"You look nice, Mordecai." she said._

_"Huh, thanks... You too..."_

_"Thanks!" she said. "So.. wanna dance?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"Have fun, guys." Rigby said._

_"Don't you have a partner?" Margaret asked him._

_"Nope. But I'm not sad. I have something better than a girl." Rigby said. Then, he pointed to the pizza that was in the table where had food._

_"You mean... pizza?" Mordecai asked._

_"Of course! Pizza is the best thing in the world! Besides, I'm the Pizza King."_

_"Okay, have fun.." Margaret said, thinking what Rigby was doing was kinda weird._

_"You too!" Rigby said. Then, he ran to the table and yelled: "PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!"_

_Mordecai and Margaret were alone again._

_"So... wanna dance?"_

_"Sure!" Margaret said._

_Then, they danced for a long time. It was being the best night of their lives. They were having a lot of fun with each other._

_After a while, Mordecai and Margaret were sitting on a table, because they were tired of dancing. Margaret was telling some funny stories._

_"... And then Eileen thought it was him, so she jumped and hugged another guy!"_

_"Haha, really?" Mordecai laughed._

_"Yes! It was so funny!" Margaret said and then she laughed._

_"Yeah... hehe" Mordecai chuckled._

_There was silence. They were smiling and staring at each other. Then, Margaret's phone rang._

_"Uh, sorry... can you give me a second?" Margaret asked._

_"Sure!"_

_"Hello?" Margaret was talking in the phone. "Oh, hey dad... Aw come on! Ugh... fine..." Then she hung up the phone. She was upset._

_"Uh, what happened?" Mordecai asked, a little worried._

_"My father wants me to go home now..."_

_"What?! Can't we dance at least one more time?..." Mordecai asked, and he was afraid of Margaret leaving, because he really wanted to make his move in the prom._

_"I'm not sure if-"_

_"Please..." Mordecai interrupts Margaret. "I'm having a lot of fun with you... Don't go now... Let's dance just one more time..."_

_Margaret thought for a while and she said: "Okay... I hope that won't cause any trouble.."_

_"That won't, I swear."_

_Then, a romantic song is played._

_"So, let's go?" Mordecai asked._

_"But... It's a romantic song.."_

_"So what? Just because it's a romantic song, doesn't mean we can't dance." Mordecai said._

_"Okay..." Margaret said, still kinda worried._

_Margaret held Mordecai's hand and put her other arm in one of Mordecai's shoulders. Mordecai puts his arms on Margaret's back. So, they start dancing. There was silence for a while. Then, Margaret asks: "Um... can I ask you something?"_

_"Uh..." Mordecai thought this question wasn't going to be good. "Sure.." He finally said._

_"Are you hiding something from me?"_

_"W-What?!" he got surprised and nervous. He couldn't say the truth, so he lied: "O-Of course not! Why are you asking that?"_

_"It's just... you get nervous when I talk to you..."_

_"I'm shy around girls, remember?..." he lied again._

_"But you don't get nervous when you talk to Eileen, for example... Please, don't lie to me.." Margaret said, kinda upset._

_"Em... Um..."_

_Mordecai didn't know what to say. He couldn't say his true feelings about Margaret, but he also didn't want to lie at her. He noticed that Margaret was upset because he wasn't going to tell the truth. Mordecai was afraid of Margaret not trusting him anymore._

_"It's just..." he finally said._

_"It's just what?" Margaret asked._

_"It's because... You're a cool girl and... you're p-pretty..."_

_"Huh? Really?.." Margaret asked, nervously._

_"Yeah..." then, he thought "Dude, just do it! You can't lie to her anymore. MAKE YOUR MOVE!"_

_After a while, he finally said: "Well... I-I really like you... you're an awesome girl... I get nervous when I talk to you..."_

_Margaret stayed quiet. She was surprised because Mordecai finally admitted that he liked her. Then, he put his hands on her cheeks._

_"M-Mordecai?..."_

_Mordecai smiled at her. Margaret was confused because she didn't know what he was going to do. Then, Mordecai leans in to kiss her._

_Meanwhile, Rigby was eating pizza, until he saw Mordecai and Margaret kissing. He said to himself: "OH. MY. GOD."_

_Mordecai, after kissing Margaret for a while, he finally said: "I love you, Margaret."_

_Margaret got surprised. "A-Are you serious?!" she asked._

_"I am serious. I'm crazy for you, Margaret. I always liked you."_

_"I-I..." Margaret tried to say something, but her phone rang again. It was her father. "Hello? Oh, hey dad... I was going home but...wait... are you outside? Can you see me? How long have you been waiting?"_

_Then, she sees her father by the window. He was really angry because he saw the kiss and Margaret didn't go home when he asked her to do it._

_"Oh no..." Margaret thought._

_"Margaret? What happened?" Mordecai asked._

_"M-My dad is outside... I have to go..."_

_Margaret leaves, running. Mordecai tried to tell her something, but she was already out of the prom._

_"Wait, I..."_

_Mordecai thought Margaret was getting punished because of him. So, he started feeling guilty. Then, Rigby went there to see how his friend was._

_"Dude, what happened?" Rigby asked._

_"Margaret's father was outside and Margaret had to leave. Great, now she will get punished because of me..."_

_"Dude, don't say that... You didn't do anything.." Rigby said, trying to convince Mordecai it wasn't his fault._

_"Of course I did! I convinced her to stay more at the prom! Man, she will get mad at me..."_

_"Well, maybe not.." Rigby said. "Think positive. You finally made your move and Margaret may like you, so, probably, she won't get mad at you."_

_"I hope so..."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Margaret got grounded for the whole weekend. Mordecai tried calling her, but Margaret's father lied to him saying that she was busy or she that she wasn't home._

_In Monday, Mordecai tried to talk with Margaret. He was kinda afraid, but he really wanted to say sorry because of the whole thing that happened in the senior prom._

_"Hey Margaret..." he said, kinda nervous._

_Margaret didn't answer._

_"Um... Is everything alright?"_

_She started talking to Eileen, acting like Mordecai didn't exist. That made him feel upset._

_Then, in the lunch time, Margaret didn't sit with Mordecai. She was with her other friends. He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid to annoy Margaret. Rigby and Eileen sat with Mordecai._

_"What's wrong with Margaret? Is she mad at me, Eileen?" he asked Eileen._

_"Margaret's father argued with her, and he told her that Margaret isn't able to talk with you anymore. Maybe he thinks you're a bad influence to her since she didn't go home when he asked. But I don't know if Margaret is mad at you." Eileen answered._

_"So wait, Margaret can't talk to Mordecai anymore?" Rigby asked._

_"I guess.." Eileen said, not really sure about it._

_Mordecai started feeling upset. He was regretful for causing trouble for Margaret and her father. But he didn't want to give up. He tried talking to Margaret in the next days, but she always pretended that Mordecai didn't exist. He tried calling her, but she never answered the phone, or her father said to Mordecai leave Margaret alone. Mordecai started getting a little depressed, since he couldn't talk to Margaret anymore._

_It was finally the graduation day. Mordecai really wanted to talk with Margaret, since it was the last day that he could talk to her without her father around. After everyone got their diploma, Mordecai was looking for Margaret. He saw her with Eileen._

_"Margaret?... Can I talk to you?" He asked._

_Margaret didn't look at Mordecai and she didn't answer. She kept talking to Eileen, acting like Mordecai wasn't there. Eileen noticed Mordecai **really **needed to talk with Margaret, so she said:_

_"Um, Margaret.. I have to go, because you know, my parents and I will comemorate. Bye."_

_"Uh, okay, bye." Margaret said._

_Eileen left Mordecai and Margaret alone. They didn't talk anything, until, after a while, Mordecai tried to talk with her:_

_"So... How are you?"_

_Margaret didn't answer, still not looking at him._

_"Margaret... Please... I want to talk with you..."_

_Margaret finally looked at him._

_"I'm sorry for forcing you to stay in the senior prom. It's just... I really had a lot of fun with you and... I wanted to show what I feel for you. I didn't know your father would get that mad... I'm really sorry..."_

_Margaret didn't say anything for a while. Then, she finally said:_

_"Look... I'm not mad at you. You don't need to say sorry. I understand what you wanted to do there. I also had a lot of fun with you that night. And..." she started blushing a little. "...I-I... I actually liked the kiss..."_

_Mordecai started feeling embarassed, and happy at the same time._

_"R-Really?"_

_"I also... had a crush on you, Mordecai.. I wanted to ask you to dance with me in the senior prom, but I was afraid of you saying no because... I wasn't sure if you liked me or not. But I noticed you were nervous in the prom, so I started wondering if you did like me. Now I know that you do after that kiss."_

_Mordecai didn't know what to say._

_"I would love to... d-date you, Mordecai, but... my father thinks you're a bad influence... I tried calling you yesterday, but my father caught me, and he argued with me..." Margaret started crying, a little. "He won't let me talk or hang out with you anymore... I try to tell him that you are an awesome guy, but he never listens to me.."_

_Margaret started crying more, and she continued: "I'm really sorry, Mordecai... I guess we can't talk to each other anymore... No matter how many times I tell my father that you're not bad, he will never listen to me. Even my mom say that I should be able to like everyone, but that doesn't work..."_

_Mordecai also wanted to cry, but instead of crying, he hugged Margaret, and she hugged him back._

_"But... can't we keep contact? I mean, not by phone.. Like, by letters and... stuff." Mordecai said._

_"I don't think that will work, because I think my father would find out soon.. He's really smart.. and... I'm moving out of town.."_

_Mordecai couldn't believe what he was hearing. Margaret was leaving the town, and that meant that he would never see her again._

_"W-What?.."_

_"Yeah... I'm leaving this town..." She said, while still crying._

_Mordecai started crying a little._

_"No... No... This... isn't fair..."_

_"I know but... there's nothing I can do about it..." Margaret said, sad._

_Mordecai started crying more. Margaret hated seeing him like that. She hugged him again._

_"Don't cry, Mordecai.. I know how do you feel. I don't want to leave this town, but there's nothing I can do.. I can't make my dad change his mind..."_

_Then, she saw her mother looking for her._

_"Mordecai... I-I need to go..." she said._

_Before Margaret left, Mordecai kissed her. They kissed for a while, then, Mordecai said:_

_"Goodbye, Margaret... I hope you get a good life..." Then, he started crying._

_Margaret was crying too, then, she left with her mother. Mordecai was alone, crying, and he was really upset. Then, Rigby found him._

_"Mordecai! Hey dude! Sorry, I was kinda busy eating stu-" Rigby noticed Mordecai's sad expression._

_"Wow, dude... What happened?"_

_"I... I won't be able to talk with Margaret again... She's leaving this town..." Mordecai said, crying even more._

_"Wow! Is that true?"_

_"Yes, dude... I won't see her again..."_

_"But... can't you still have contact with her? I mean, you can-"_

_"I can't!... I... can't... her father won't let me talk to her..."_

_"Wow dude, I... am so sorry..." Rigby said, feeling bad for Mordecai._

_"What am I going to do now?.. The love of my life is... gone..."_

_"What about having a bro time with your bro?" Rigby smiled at Mordecai._

_"No... sorry dude. I would like to hang out with you, but... I just don't feel like it. I... want to be alone now.."_

_"Oh, I see... It's fine, dude. I understand." Rigby put his hand in Mordecai's shoulder. "When you want to hang out with me or anything else, just call me."_

_"Okay, Rigby."_

_"Okay. See ya, dude."_

_"See ya."_

_Rigby left, and Mordecai was alone again. After a while, he found his parents, and they went home. Mordecai locked himself in his room, as he got home. He laid on his bed, thinking of Margaret, and remembering the good times he had with her._


End file.
